


blushing cheeks and fond smiles

by svnkissed



Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Baby Choi Beomgyu, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/svnkissed
Summary: “you're pretty when you smile, unnie.”“and you're pretty when you blush.”or, yeonjun and beomgyu are girls and are very gay for each other.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: PRIDE MONTH SPECIALS (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773781
Kudos: 31





	blushing cheeks and fond smiles

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea how to change beomgyu's name to a more feminine one im sorry!! 
> 
> anyways, yeonjun's name here is yeonjoo uwu 
> 
> lesbians amirite 😏

beomgyu sighs as she takes a break from the schoolwork that she was supposed to do.

quarantine has been hell for both her and her girlfriend. there was still lots of work they had to do and said girlfriend has just finished her mock test for the university she's wanted to go to and is currently reviewing for the real thing.

beomgyu hates it. so so much. she just wants to have a break, and she's signed tons of petitions on twitter, donated some money, reviewed for her exams, what more when her teacher sucks? god, please end her suffering. it was difficult for her standards, and the topics explored for the exam was something she wasn't interested in and it _sucks._

she laid down on the couch and yawned, and then proceeded to yell, “YEONJOO UNNIE!” with her whole chest and slipping in her dialect. 

a head of short, blonde hair and some growing roots appearing on her head popped by the door, her sparkling eyes curious as to why her girlfriend suddenly called for her name as if she was experiencing really bad cramps. 

“hey, beomie, what's wrong?” she asked, walking to the exhausted girl, the black sweater (which was beomgyu's) was a little too big on her and the pants she wore was probably also beomgyu's. 

she's cute. 

beomgyu pulled on her wrist and yeonjoo yelps, laying on her chest. beomgyu cuddled her and yeonjoo looked so confused.

beomgyu whines softly, “..i'm really tired, jjoonie. i need you..”

yeonjoo giggles and she fixes her position, sitting on the younger girl's lap, but making sure that she doesn't, like, _crush_ her or something. beomgyu visibly reddens as yeonjoo smiles at her and takes her hand, kissing her fingers softly.

beomgyu was also glad that yeonjoo didn't have any schedules today, as she usually has some filming of a dance practice in her studio or maybe teaching newbie dancers. beomgyu was in said class and promptly fell for yeonjoo and her amazing dance moves. 

her presence was comforting in times of peril and extreme stress. she really _is_ her home. 

“hm, i'm here, baby. jjoonie unnie is here,” she mumbles softly, rubbing circles on beomgyu's hand and kisses it softly. beomgyu blushed and hides her face on her free hand.

yeonjoo giggles and smiles her toothy grin, her eyes almost disappearing because of her wide smile. beomgyu finds herself falling for her all over again, just like it was only a few days ago when it has only been 5 months since they officially got together, basking in the sunset while eating together at their favorite diner. 

(it still feels like yesterday.) 

“you're pretty when you smile, unnie,” she blurted out, and immediately shut up when she realized what she said. yeonjoo laughs softly and gives a fond smile as she holds beomgyu's hands and looked at her.

“and you're pretty when you blush.”

beomgyu whines and yeonjoo laughs, leaning down to kiss her cute girlfriend's red face, and the latter was giggling shyly. yeonjoo always has a pretty way to say things, and beomgyu can never get tired of it. 

and when yeonjoo finally kisses her lips, everything felt a little euphoric. beomgyu still isn't used to how yeonjoo's pinkish pout fits in perfectly with her own plump, chapped lips from a bad habit, and yet she doesn't find herself complaining. even if her girlfriend tastes like mint chocolate sometimes.

beomgyu holds her close and they kiss for a little while, until they hear a kettle go off. the younger groans and pouts. she wants her to stay a little longer..

“jjoonie..don't go yet,” she whined as the latter got up from her waist and beomgyu sits up and leans on the couch, fixing her long, messy black hair. “what was that even for, anyways?”

yeonjoo smiles and giggles, “it's for coffee, babe. i made it for us, and since you need energy and me, i decided to heat up some water,” she then quickly walks to the kitchen and turns off the stove before peeking out at beomgyu with a knowing smile. 

“and besides, you like this particular flavor of coffee. we can continue and it would feel nice, right?”

beomgyu blushes and hides in her sweater and yeonjoo laughs. 

ah, beomgyu was lucky to have yeonjoo in her life. everything was filled wih happiness and cuteness and everything in between. there's nowhere else she'd rather be in right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if it was so short! i tried to write smth short for once and i wanted WOMEN . women are nice, they're cool and they're pretty as fuck :>
> 
> anyways, i still hope u liked this little oneshot to finish off pride month!! <3


End file.
